Luckiest Souls
by Gaellicious89
Summary: "As long as we do it together, we're the luckiest souls around". Matt Casey and Gabriela Dawson are surprised with a wedding reception at Molly's. My idea about 5x12 and more.


**A/N :** Hello there! I'm not very diligent in updating my stories lately, but on the other hand, the ideas of one-shots are not lacking, so it's already a good compromise, not true? I hope I still have time to write after my job change in the next few weeks. I think I'll need a little adaptation period to get used to my new rhythm, but I will not forget you, I would do my best. Well, let's get back to serious things! Was this last episode of Chicago Fire not perfect for our little hearts of « Dawsey Shippers »? Honestly, those who know me know that I don't necessarily have as much interest in the series as before, since Season 3, but for Dawsey over and over again, and frankly this episode was just awesome! Seeing them tease each other, support each other, worry for each other, and my god, the cake's scene at the end, can we talk about it ? So much Monesse ! If only you know some discussions I already had about it ahah (Ma Meilleure, you'll recognize yourself!). Well, finally, I digress, here is a small one-shot improved to my own way on this episode end. I hope you'll enjoy it. As usual, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it in reviews.

Good reading,

Gaëlle

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

After our day of rest, we are at the apartment around a good meal prepared by Gabby to listen to Brett complaining about her missed relationship with Antonio. Although I appreciate her, I would give anything to leave the table right now. Gabby sits next to me and stays silent, taking refuge in her glass of wine. This dinner would be more like a depressing meal after a funeral. As for Brett, seated opposite us, she is contemplating the color of her hair when she ends by saying: « I need a change… Pink… »

« Really ? » Gabby says, surprised.

« Really, I've always been a blonde. Look where it's gotten me. What do you think? » she asks, while I'm eating. I raise my head, and then I understand that she addresses me. I raise my eyebrows and look at her, not knowing what to answer. Gabby looks at me laughing, obviously amused by the situation and the embarrassment it gives me.

« Uh … » I just answer with a shrug.

« Have you… Have you talk to Antonio yet? » she turns her attention to Gabby who looks at me before answering.

« Uh… I've called him like three times, but no answer… » she tells her, by putting back her glass of wine on the table. We are saved by someone knocking strongly on the door and entering the apartment without waiting for an answer.

« Hey! » Gabby exclaims when she sees Severide.

« Hey, » he answers, coming closer to the large table where we are sitting. « Enough of the pity party! We're going to Molly's! » he announces.

« I'm in! » I throw excited to have the opportunity to finally get out of here.

« No way, » Brett makes a pout.

« No, I'm kind of tired, » Gabby says as I look at her with pleading eyes.

« Did I say you had a choice? I said we are going! »

« I said I'm in! » I shout again, getting up and taking a last sip of my beer.

« Good! » Severide smiles.

« Ok, fine… » Gabby finally said before looking at Brett: « But only if you come … ». We all look at Brett, we're suspending from her answer.

« Then, you're coming… » Severide says, giving her a pat on the shoulder. She sighs. She looks at him, then looks at us.

« Fine, I'll come. But I'll drive myself so I can leave when I start to cry… »

« Aw, » Severide gasps teasingly.

« Get out! » She gets up by tapping him on the chest, while he chuckles. We all laugh as we leave the table to get ready to go to Molly's.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

Severide insists on driving us, Matt and I, to the bar. We arrive at Molly's thirty minutes later, Kelly holds my hand and when he opens the door, the crowd screams « Surprise! ». Everyone cheers and applauses. Kelly joins the other members of the Firehouse and with Matt, we look at each other, surprised. The bar has been decorated with white and golden balloons. The luminous garlands glitter on the ceiling. Pictures of us both are cut in the form of hearts and are hung from the ceiling. Other pictures stand proudly on the bar or on easels at the back of the room. I am moved, but I have the biggest smile. « What is this? » I call upon the crowd. Matt comes closer to me and passes his hand behind my back to position it in the small of my back, before punching discreetly my butt.

« Well, it occurred to me you two have never had a wedding reception! » Kelly explains with a smile saying he's really proud of himself.

« Oh yeah, a situation that needed rectification! » Hermann adds, while everyone is laughing.

« This was you? » Matt asks to Kelly, with a big smile.

« With help! » he laughs, calling for Mack. The friend of his father sneaks in the middle of the crowd carrying an all white wedding cake on which is positioned a jewelry box. Matt and I look at everyone, we are moved but happy. « Tadam, » Mack says as he puts the cake on the table near us under the chuckles and applauses.

« Speech! » Mouch yells by raising his glass.

Matt turns towards me and looks at me: « Speech? Uh… ». I look at him, raising my eyebrows and shoulders.

« All right, jeez. Do I got to do everything around here? » Hermann saves Matt. He approaches us, a glass in the hand. He stared at us. Matt comes closer to me, and intertwines my fingers with his own as Hermann starts to speak: « All right, look, Dawson, Casey… You two are an example to everyone of us. You are proof that love can really conquer all. » I look up at Matt. He smiles at me, he looks at me with love, and I lower my head, embarrassed, and I press my hand even harder in his. « I mean, maybe you're just too stubborn to be beaten… I mean, Gabby is anyway! » he teases me and everyone laughs. « All right, no, but when I'm thinking about the first time I saw you two together… »

« No, no, no, no, okay? » Matt leaves my hand to prevent Hermann from telling an umpteenth time how Matt and I behave in the presence of the other, how sure he was we would one day end together, or the time he surprised us getting out of Matt's office with our hair in battle before we even formalized our relationship.

« I got this! » Matt says while everyone is pleading Hermann to shut up.

« There was a sweetness… » Hermann continues.

« I got this! Thank you! » Matt repeats by pushing Hermann away. He approaches the table and stares at the case in which the ring rests. He exchanges a brief look with Severide before turning to me: « All right… » he exhales.

« I was wondering where that damn thing was! » I laugh. I had never seen this ring, my engagement ring, since the day I made the mistake of returning it to his owner two years earlier.

« Yeah? » Matt questions with a look. He takes the jewel out of its case and it's at this moment that I realize that there are actually two rings. My former engagement ring, but also a wedding band. He puts the box on the bar before positioning himself in front of me: « Gabriela Dawson, I know we've never gotten to do this right, so… » he starts speaking, taking my left hand in his hands and position the ring at my fingertip. « I hope you will wear those rings always to remind us both whatever we've been through, whatever we go through, as long as we do it together, we're the luckiest souls around, »

I look at him, eyes full of emotions. « Matt Casey, I would be honored, » I tell him. As he smiled at me, I looked him straight in the eyes: « But I have a request … » He nods, wondering what I'm going to tell him. He asks me with the eyes as he smirks. « I want to be a Casey. I want you and everyone here present to call me and know me as Gabriela Casey. I want to share that name with you, » I smiled as a tear runs down my cheek.

« I wish for nothing else in the world, » he tells me, putting the rings on my finger under the chuckles. We smile, Matt approaches to kiss me, but he is quickly interrupted by Severide: « Hey, hey, wait two minutes the newlyweds! Casey, did you really think you would not have your own alliance? » He teases him. He hands me a matching wedding band, and I pass it on Matt's finger. « Now you can kiss! » Severide announces, making a sign of reverence. Matt places his left hand on my hip and passes his other one around my neck to draw me closer to him, and kisses me passionately under the "awww" of the crowd.

« To the Caseys! » Severide proposes a toast.

We kissed each other for a long time before we gently moved away from each other. « I love you, Gabriela Casey, » Matt told me before dropping a last kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Matt Casey. You're the best husband a girl can ask for,» I smiled one last time before a crowd of firefighters came to interfere between us to congratulate us again and take us in their arms. The hugs last for long minutes before finally letting Kidd and Otis do the show by uncorking the champagne and Severide cut the cake. The champagne flows freely, the taste buds with this delicious vanilla cake, people laugh, dance and sing. Matt and I are at the bar. I sit on his lap to eat. We don't let go of each other for a single minute. His arm is clinging to my waist and his hand is laid on my thighs.

« Ummm, oh my god, this is amazing! » Kidd is ecstatic eating her slice of cake.

« Hey! Aren't I supposed to smash it in your face or something? » Matt asks while he's being silly with the cake icing that he has on the tips of his fingers. I put my fork and looks at him: « Don't… » I point my finger towards him.

« I wouldn't do that, » he smirks before pretending to put his finger in his mouth to divert my attention, when all of a sudden he leans toward me and tries to put the whipped cream topping on my face.« Don't! » I say all laugh as I lean back. He looks at me, laughing with everything he has, his arm catching me by the waist to keep me from going back. He helps me straighten up on his lap before putting his finger in his mouth in a very provocative way. I don't lose a crumb of the scene, he takes advantage of this moment of distraction to take whipped cream topping again and to approach it of my mouth. « No-o… Don't! » I repeat once again, but we can't be serious. I catch his muscular forearm with both hands to hold him back, when he looks at me with his childlike air: « What? I'm not doing anything… I'm just eating my cake! » he said one last time always by playing with his finger, before attacking one last time. This time, he managed to put cream on my mouth as he leaned me back.

When he straightens me, I look him straight in the eyes while he cannot help laughing, proud of him. He recovered himself a few moments later and devoured me with his eyes by paying particular attention to my lips: « I guess that I must repair my nonsense, » he said seductively. He then leans towards me, turning me more towards him, and with his tongue, he begins to touch my lips to remove the cream. I moaned at this contact before he asked for access to my mouth, which I respond with great then kissed passionately. His arms circle my waist to push me harder and harder against his chest. We start a battle for dominance, forgetting we were in a public room surrounded by a lot of people before being interrupted by Severide: « Okay, okay, that's enough guys! ». We end our kiss reluctantly when Severide got his arms around our shoulders. « Well, I can see that you want to celebrate some things… » he teases us before murmuring some dirty things about whipped cream in Matt's ears.

« That's why we have a wedding gift for both of you, » Chief Boden approaches us. He hands us an envelope: « From all the members of Firehouse 51! ». We look at each other, surprised. We didn't expect this surprised reception, and we certainly didn't expect a wedding gift months later. I stand up in Matt's arms, and open the envelope. Inside, there is a gift voucher for a night in one of the finest hotels in town, The Peninsula.

« We made a contribution and we made a reservation for you tonight in the special Peninsula Suite, » Severide adds.

« Oh my god, you're all amazing! » I exclaim by throwing myself into Kelly's arms, while Matt thanks Boden and the others.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

Severide volunteered to be our driver. He drove us to our apartment, time for us to gather a few things for our night at the hotel, before dropping us off at the Peninsula. We were greeted like royalty. A hostess took us to our very special suite which is atop the 18th floor over Michigan and Chicago Avenues. Once in the suite, we open our eyes wide and study the place down to the smallest details: from a baby grand piano to wrap-around terrace overlooking Lake Michigan and an outdoor whirlpool tub. The suite is flooded with natural light. « This is magnificent, I can't believe this happening,» I say to Gabby.

« Well, you said we were the luckiest souls around, I think it's confirmed! » she smiles as she continues to discover the suite. « Matt, Matt! You want to see this bathroom! » she says, excited. I join her, and in front of us is a master bathroom featuring double vanities, a soaking tub with large picture window, and a separate rain shower.

« Hmmm, it gives me some ideas… » I tease her as I surround her waist with my arms and start kissing her earlobe. She moaned, leaning her head to the side to give me better access.

« I've a feeling tonight is gonna be a good night, » she turns around in my arms to kiss me fervently. Gabby leads me to the living room where a bottle of pink champagne and chocolate strawberries await us. We sit comfortably on the sofa, and celebrate our wedding with a splendid view of our city. We leave for a moment on the immense terrace. Gabby leans on the barrier, and I stand behind her, laying my chin on her shoulder. We contemplate the view a few extra minutes by drinking our champagne in a comfortable silence. We go back in silence, and head towards the huge king size bed. Gabby sits on the edge of the bed before reaching out for me to join her. She draws me towards her and we both fall on the bed, me on top of her. My hands run through her sides, my lips touch her own before attacking her neck. Her perfume always makes me crazy even years later. « It was so hard to wait the whole reception to do this… » I break the silence. With that, I bridge the gap between us and touch her lips again. The sigh she made as my lips caresses her own and my arms drew her nearer to me was enough to make sparks of electricity rush down my spine. I press my lips one more time against the soft, delicate, beguiling skin of her neck and her fingers are dancing around the bottom of my sweater. She moaned my name as my lips feasted her neck. While we embrace, we take each other's clothes off in a sensual and romantic atmosphere looking at our reflection in the moonlit glass of the window. « You're so beautiful, Gabs, » I say as I admire her caramel body lying in the beige sheets. « What have I done to deserve you? » I murmur as my hand that had previously rested at the small of her back travel round to the front of her body and cup one of her breasts. Gabby moans at the contact through the thin lace material of her lingerie and gasped at the sensation.

« Matt, » she gasps as my hand began to move across her silky skin, touching and teasing the delicate flesh. In the reflection of the glass, I watch her reactions to my ministrations and I like that. My other hand moved up to cup her other breast when murmurs her pleasure leave her lust swollen lips. My fingers dance lightly over her nipple. Her head falls back in the bed as she close s her eyes, letting the sensations wash over her. My hands leave her breast to unhook her bra which I throw quickly to the floor. I kiss her breasts, I suck her nipples and caress delicately her sides before descending all the way through her body by laying kisses in the hollow of her breasts, on her belly, on her hips. She screams of pleasure when I pose a last kiss on her most intimate part. « Oh god, Matt! », she could barely breath while my thumbs hooked into the waistband of her lace thong. I tugged them off her hips, letting them fall to the floor, joining all our clothes. My fingers then returned to their task as she brought her hand down from where it was fisted in my hair to cup my cheek and draw my mouth towards hers. Our lips met and as our tongues dance in a nervous energy, my fingers dipped into her centre and she groans. One by one, two more fingers insinuated themselves into her and her eyes slid shut as pleasure washed over her « God! » she cries out as she gets away from my mouth. I kiss her breast one more time before putting my lips on hers once again, the time she regained her spirits. All of a sudden, she grabs me by the shoulders and turns us around to be on top of me. She straddled my lap before bending down to kiss me fervently. The tips of her breasts brushed against my chest as she gives me a fiery kiss.

« Gabby, you're killing me, you know that? » I moan as she brushes her lips against mine once again.

« I do hope not, » she teases me. « I can't lose my husband during our wedding night, » she says playfully, and I grin at that before moaning again as she brushes the tent that had formed in my boxers. Edging my boxers down my hips slowly and teasingly, she presses a chaste kiss on my lips before taking me in her hand.

 **GABBY'S POV**

The gasp that came from Matt's lips only fueled my lust and I watch his eyes flutter up to lock with mines. I move my hand slowly up and down his length. I increase my speed fractionally and I saw his knuckles go white as he gripped the sheets beneath him. Then, I bent my head down and took him in my mouth. The ensuing moans from his lips made me shiver with pleasure. I'm satisfied that I was able to undo his composure in just a few minutes. A sheen of sweat coat Matt's skin and mine. My eyes met his and I grin.

« I love you, baby, » I whisper and he nods back, his eyes burning with lust. I lower my head to press my lips against his again, I can't contain a squeak of shock when he flips us over. I am on my back in a few seconds. I press my hands on his toned stomach before winding my arms around his neck.

« God, you've no idea how much I love you, » he whispers before connecting our lips again, our tongues tangling together fervently.

« Matt, Matt… » I moan as his lips attack my neck once again. « Matt, now, please! ». Chuckling slightly, he doesn't hesitate for a second before placing his hands on my hips and holding them still as he lowered himself to me. I feel him brush my entrance and it makes me crazy. I wrap my legs around his waist and I pull him down into me, moaning as he enters me. « Yes, Yes… » I groan, urging him to move. I close my eyes as he began to rock us gently. I feather kisses down his neck as I feel the heat emanating from both of us. Matt's eyes are closed, but his mouth curves into a smile. Using all my strength, I push against him, arching my back so I can flip us over. Now on top, I began rocking against him, knowing that's what he wants. I feel his hands fasten in my hair as he pulls me down for another kiss.

« Gabs, baby, please… » his moans became more fervent and I could feel heat building up inside me. Drunk with power and lust for my husband beneath me, I felt the heat building within me and let it swamp me. Crying out, I collapse against Matt's bare chest as his release rushed through him. We lock her gazes as he stays inside of me as long as possible.

« God, that was amazing, » I say before kissing him with everything I have. I lay down on Matt while he covers us with the sheets, and bare skin against bare skin, we sink into sleep.

* * *

 _The next morning_

 **MATT'S POV**

I wake up with the sun breaking on my eyes. Gabby is in my arms, her toned back against my chest. My arms surround her waist and our fingers are intertwined on her lower abdomen. I open my eyes gently, and put a soft kiss in the hollow between her neck and her shoulder. Her skin is all soft. Her hair caresses my nose and her vanilla fragrance awakens my senses in the morning. I continue putting sweet kisses around her shoulder blade as she wakes up slowly. I feel her move delicately in my arms to indicate to me that she appreciates this kind of awakening.

« Good morning, Mrs. Casey, » I smile as she turns around on my arms to face me.

« Hmmm, I love the sound of that, » she approaches her lips to mine, her eyes still closed. « Good morning, Mr. Casey, » she says before kissing me. She settles comfortably in my arms, putting her head in the hollow of my neck. She puts a soft kiss in this place and caresses my bare chest with her left hand. I kiss the top of her head and look at her fingers playing with my blonde hair body. She stops and finally opens her eyes to admire her rings. Her eyes shine with happiness and my heart accelerates. « A crazy guy gave me those rings last night … » she murmurs against my skin, and I laugh, rethinking about the next morning after our engagement a few years earlier.

« I hope you took some time to think about it… » I tease her, before raising her chin to be able to kiss her.

« After all these years, you know very well that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't think that question even needs asking," she smiles at me.

« We really have the best friends… » I tell her as we look at the sunrise over the city.

And don't forget Shay, without whom this magnificent engagement ring might not be mine,» she says, emotional and I caress her back in comfort.

« I'll never forget that, trust me. And I'm glad she helped me choose it, like that every time you look at this ring you'll think of her… »

« And of my husband too, » she smiles as an happy tear falls from her eyes.

We stay in silence a few minutes before I ask her : « So, Mrs. Casey, last night was perfect, right? »

« More than perfect … » she looks at me lovingly.

« And it's not over … » I tease her by kissing her neck. Our left hands touch, our fingers intertwine and the metal of our alliances that touch moves in the midst of our groans as I begin again to make love to my wife.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here was my little one-shot about last episode. I hope you loved it, don't forget to leave a little review. See you soon, Love, G.


End file.
